


Into the woods

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Werewolf AU, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys having some fun in the woods. Werewolf au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the woods

The smells of the forest were all around them as Sam dodged through another set of trees, before changing his direction to the south. He could hear Dean behind him, not close enough to catch him just yet, but close enough to hear his heart beating. His light blue eyes flickered fast over the ground and area in front of him, making sure that he wasn’t going to trip over anything. More than once he used the extra strength to push off a tree and propel himself forward more, laughing as he heard Dean grumble each time he did it. Not that Dean didn’t have the same ability, somehow Sam was just more graceful.

It could be that from the moment they realized what they were Sam embraced it, started turning whenever he could and practicing. Dean on the other hand would try to stay human as much as he could, only turning when the full moon forced him to. Though on days like this, when they could get out deep into the woods Sam liked to play a game. He would pounce on Dean, start kissing him and rubbing on him, getting him aroused and ready to fuck. Then he would jump off him, flash his eyes and take off. The first few times he did it Dean just yelled at him and chased him for a little while before going back to the tent to pout until Sam came back. After that though, he started chasing him until he could grab him and hold him onto the ground and grind against him until they both were spent. On these chases, they usually don’t fuck, since neither can keep a thing of lube in their pocket to save their lives. So rubbing against each other like horny teenagers it is, not that they don’t go for a round two when they get back.

Jumping over a fallen log, Sam considers propelling himself off another tree when he hears Dean leave the ground. Two seconds later he’s face first into the ground, Deans familiar weight resting on top of him as they both breath heavily.

“Got ya” Dean chuckles low and dark into Sams ear.

“So you did” He smirks, looking over his shoulder at Dean.

Dean wiggles an eyebrow before he blinks and his eyes go back to the striking green that Sam could spend hours looking into to. Lifting himself up a bit, Dean let Sam roll onto his back before he settled back onto him.

“That was one hell of a chase baby boy” Dean chuckled as Sams eyes turned back into their normal hue.

“Have to keep you on your toes in your old age”

“Oh stuff a sock in it” Dean mumbled, rolling his eyes.

“I’d rather stuff a cock in it” Sam smirked.

Dean chuckled again, lowering his head and pressing their lips together in a kiss that was opposite of how they were just playing. One thing Dean loved to do was kiss Sam, most of all he loved to kiss him like he loved him. It was about as chick flick as it came, but he loved showing all the things he couldn’t put into words into a kiss. And Sam heard every single one of them. As the kiss started getting deeper, Dean could feel Sams length start to harden against his own, making it wake up and pay attention. A small groan from the younger was all it took for it to fully harden, his hips moving lightly against their own volition. Sam wrapped his arms around Deans neck as his hips started answering the calls that Deans were making. Holding onto his sinful hips, Dean nipped and sucked at Sams bottom lip, causing it to plumpen under the attention.

Sams long fingers started gripping at his shoulders as Deans tongue fucked into his mouth, swallowing every moan he was making. They both knew that Dean was going to have a few bruises on him from Sams strong digits, but Sam knew he would wear them proudly. Just like every hickey and bite mark and scratch that Sam put onto his skin when they were like this. Sam also wore his own marks of passion from Dean and he loved every one of them, loved touching them and remembering who put them there.

Wrapping his legs around Deans hips, he pulled the elder harder against him, moaning louder into his mouth as his cock twitched and leaked. It didn’t matter if they were fucking or just the symbolism of it, Dean knew exactly what to do and how to get him off. He knew what pressure, how to hold him, how to kiss him to get him to let out a whine and come hard. Just a few more circle motions of Deans hips and he did just that, the whine bubbling out from between their lips. It didn’t take much longer for Dean to come as well, his moan a low growl against Sams neck where he was placing another mark of claim.

Once the extra tension in their bodies fully drained out and their kisses were back to loving did Dean finally let out a long breath.

“It’s going to be dark soon” He mumbled, licking lightly at Sams bottom lip.

“Scared of the dark?” Sam asked with a little smirk.

“No, but we do need to get things set up” He hummed, kissing Sam again.

After a few more minutes of soft kisses and mumbled words did they finally get up and start heading back. This time they took their time and really took in the smells and sights of the woods around them. It was also times like this that Sam took the opportunity to twine his fingers with Deans, knowing he wouldn’t get bitched out for it. Dean just looks at him with a small eye roll and gives his fingers a small squeeze back, causing Sam to smile even more.

Later on when everything is set up, they’re both washed and in clean dry clothes and lying on the air mattress they brought, Sam can’t help but smile more. He should feel that his life is crap, but with Dean by his side, he couldn’t find it in him to say that. Not at all.


End file.
